


Undertale: The Story of Zakiko

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Meet Zakiko: the older sister of Frisk. Zakiko hears about the legend of Mount Ebott and decides to meet up with a couple of friends to explore the mountain to see if the legend is true or not about people never returning after climbing. When they find out that the legend is true, they get wrapped up in a misadventure in a monstrous world where it is KILL or BE KILLED as they hear.





	1. Prologue

"Sit down, children. Do not quail," A peaceful-sounding woman's voice said as she was shown to have curly red/brown hair, wearing a flowing light pink dress that almost looked white. She was the school instructor for a class of young teenagers who needed to hear this very important lesson. "With peace and love, we will prevail. If you climb along this trail," she then said, showing a map behind her which had a trail to a place known as Mount Ebott. "You will hear 'The Under Tale'."

"Under Tale?" The students repeated and murmured to themselves as they seemed a bit scared, curious, and overwhelmed.

"Hush now, little ones, I have a story for you," The teacher told them, making them be quiet. "I have a story for you. A story about men and monsters."

The students soon got quiet, but they still shared looks with each other. "Sorry, Ms. Rose."

"That's all right, now listen up," The teacher replied, softly and patiently, though had a hint of firmness in her voice. "Long ago, men and beasts ruled the Earth and had their feasts. Then one day, came a war, blood was spilled as ne'er before. No monster will know love. No monster belongs in the world above."

One student cupped her mouth while the others listened very closely. More of the girls looked scared while the boys tried to look tough in order to impress the girls they found hot and vulnerable.

"Seal them underground," Ms. Rose continued, almost sounding like she was singing as she had a lovely and maternal sounding voice. "Let this barrier surround them. The humans, filled with determination, won the war."

"Determination." The one student nodded her head, she was around the age of 14, as she put her hands in her black pockets, wearing a hooded sweatshirt with red stripes. Stripes were very common in her family, at least, that was what she believed.

"And sealed the monsters, deep beneath Mount Ebott, creating a barrier only a human soul could pass," Ms. Rose continued. "Many years, many tears, they live on despite our fears. There's no chance, they could have won, now they'll never see the sun."

"Hm... Serves those monsters right." The student nodded firmly to herself as some of the other students seemed to agree.

"Stones instead of stars above, they've lost hopes and dreams and love." Ms. Rose then said.

"Love?" The student scoffed to herself. "As if humans are even capable of love."

"Miss Zakiko?" Ms. Rose called sharply.

"Gah!" The student yelped as she sat up in her seat. "Y-Yes, Ms. Rose?"

"Please, keep your comments to yourself," Ms. Rose told her, a bit firmly. "Besides, all creatures deserve a chance, even if we are in war with the monsters."

"Oh, uh, yes, ma'am, sorry." The student smiled bashfully.

Ms. Rose nodded firmly as she went to continue.

"Stupid monsters..." The girl, named Zakiko, mumbled to herself.

"Angels cry from on high, will we free them or will they die? The monsters wonder this from time-to-time," Ms. Rose told the class. "They'll have no new friends to come around. This is sadly their life, down there underground. While on high, sits their king. They say if you listen, you might hear him sing."

The students soon looked curious of the king, but they shrugged it off. As far as they were concerned, monsters were a nuisance who deserved to be stuck underground so they wouldn't hurt or kill any human.

"There are stories of Mount Ebott," Ms. Rose then told the students. "Those who climb up the mountain, never return," she then said as she pointed on the map. "So children, should you ever go climbing... Do not cross this area... Otherwise, you might never come back out, but what are the chances of that happening?"

A couple of students seemed to smirk at each other while most of the other students looked wary.

* * *

Eventually, class was dismissed and it was soon time to go back home as Zakiko gathered her things as well as some money.

"Hey, Zak?" A voice called.

"Huh? Oh, hey, guys." Zakiko said as she turned around to see her two best friends.

Zakiko had two friends in life who were there with her since the beginning as far as she could remember. There was a girl who was pretty popular with the boys who wanted them as their girlfriend and she was the envy of most girls in school known as Porsche. There was also the girl known as Vee who was a bit of a rebel and a bad chick who could be a bad influence. Zakiko felt lucky to have them in her life as she viewed them as great friends, especially through some hard times, with what she had back home, which we will learn more about later.

"We were just thinking," Porsche smirked. "Ms. Rose was talking about Mount Ebott."

"Uh, yeah?" Zakiko replied. "What about it?"

"We were just thinking," Vee smirked. "Maybe we should climb up it and check it out for ourselves."

"Uh, I dunno about that, guys," Zakiko replied. "Ms. Rose did say that people who climb up it are unlikely to come back. Plus, I can't leave Frisk home alone."

"Then bring it along." Porsche grinned.

Zakiko narrowed her eyes. "Frisk is not an it," she then defended. "Frisk is just very special."

"Oh, we know that," Vee chuckled as she put her arm around Zakiko. "C'mon, what're you scared of? It's just a legend. Besides, it's not like we have to worry 'bout them monsters, right?"

Zakiko bit her lip a bit.

"Don't you wanna be cool like us, Zak?" Porsche asked. "We were just thinking of going on Saturday, just to see if it's true. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Hmm... Well... I dunno..." Zakiko said softly as she stared down at her feet. "Bringing Frisk too might be just as risky."

"Well, can't your parents look after her?" Vee asked.

Unknown to Vee, the word "parents" struck Zakiko deep in her heart. Nobody knew this, except for maybe a few teachers, mostly because Zakiko didn't want to make a big deal over this, but Frisk and Zakiko's parents were more or less out of the picture. Zakiko didn't want to risk leaving Frisk alone or climbing the mountain with the risk that sounded very dangerous.

"Don't you still wanna be friends with us?" Vee asked. "Maybe you'd be better off all alone."

"WAIT!" Zakiko shrieked before her friends could leave her as she heaved a sharp sigh which felt like it weighed over a thousand pounds. "...All right. We'll go to the mountain on Saturday. Frisk and I will meet you there."

Vee and Porsche both grinned at that.

"So glad you saw it our way," Vee smirked. "That's a good little girl."

"Ah, yes, yes," Porsche added. "This is going to be a weekend to remember. I can tell."

"...Well, it's not like I have to disappoint my parents..." Zakiko said softly before she collected some money and shuffled away from school.

* * *

And at that, Zakiko soon came over to a shack house which was were she lived. It wasn't big and fancy or comfortable enough, but it was still home. She brought over a bag of food with her and soon creaked the door open and there was a child around the age of 8 who had messy brown hair like their older sibling and wore a blue jumper with pink stripes and had black boots on who looked up as they read a book.

The child was usually pretty quiet around others with the exception of Zakiko, making them selectively mute. Frisk also went by "they" rather than he or she, so Frisk was just a younger sibling rather than a brother or sister, and Zakiko was perfectly fine with that, even if some bullies called Frisk an "it" which angered Zakiko because it made it sound like Frisk didn't matter and Frisk was Zakiko's whole world.

"Hey, Frisk," Zakiko smiled as she brought out the bag of food as she made dinner for her and her sibling. "I got us a big load of food tonight. I hope you're hungry."

Frisk smiled back and nodded before digging into a sandwich.

"So, uh, you have any plans this weekend?" Zakiko asked Frisk.

"...Not really..." Frisk soon spoke up. "Could we buy some books?"

"I'm not sure if we have enough money for this weekend, maybe next," Zakiko replied. "Ms. Rose gave us enough pocket change, plus I borrwed some money from others."

"Borrowed?" Frisk raised an eyebrow sternly.

"Aw, come on, don't look at me like that, tyke," Zakiko rolled her eyes with a scoff. "You know it's hard enough that we can barely afford groceries or a decent house."

Frisk let out a small sigh as they hated it when Zakiko would get like this. They also wished that Zakiko was a little more responsible, though deep down, they did love their older sibling as she was the only family they both had. Frisk then decided to ask why their sister asked about this weekend.

"Well, since you asked, Vee and Porsche made plans for us," Zakiko smirked. "We're going to this place called Mount Ebott. They say that those who climb the mountain never return. Of course, if you wanna stay here like a little scaredy pants, I'd totally understand."

Frisk frowned firmly from Zakiko's choice words. "I'm _not_ scared."

"Then you're gonna come with us on Saturday," Zakiko replied. "I mean, it's just a legend, right?"

Frisk still felt unsure as they gave a very stoic stare at their older sibling.

"...You creep me out when you do that, stop doing that," Zakiko complained. "So are you in or out?"

Frisk heaved a sigh. "...I'm in."

"Good, Frisk," Zakiko nodded. "We'll leave bright and early so we can meet Vee and Porsche there."

* * *

Frisk and Zakiko then continued to eat together, having sandwiches out of the food that Zakiko picked up after buying it. It was almost the same thing every day. Zakiko was exhausted and not just from school as she had to find a way to keep house and find food for her and her younger sibling. She usually did her best, but most of the time, Zakiko was cocky and sarcastic, especially in darker times.

Eventually, it was Frisk's bedtime and Zakiko went to bed at the same time because there was not really a point in staying up late. Zakiko and Frisk slept in their own beds before their life-changing weekend would come as Zakiko secretly took out a very old photograph and hugged it emotionally before she would fall asleep. Who knew what Mount Ebott had to offer for them is Ms. Rose's story was true?


	2. Chapter 1: The Underground

The weekend came quickly, which was a bit rare, though it was possibly teenage adrenaline which made the wait more bearable. Zakiko held Frisk's hand as she wore her backpack that had anything they might need during this hike. Frisk still felt unsure about this, but Zakiko reassured that it would be fine and told her younger sibling to stop being such a baby. 

"Well, well, well," Vee smirked. "Nice of you to join us at the cut-off, Z."

"Heh, no biggie," Zakiko chuckled bashfully at the bad girl of her school who was a good friend of hers. "So, you girls wanna do this thing or what?"

"Oh, we are," Porsche smirked. "This should be fun. I'm sure this is just a silly little bedtime story that Ms. Rose told us for funsies. Let's climb this thing."

Zakiko gulped a bit while looking at how high up Mount Ebott seemed before facing her sibling. "C'mon, Frisk, let's go." she then said.

Frisk looked just as scared, but faced away from Zakiko as they began to trudge up the mountain together. It was nearly the crack of dawn when they decided to meet up. Zakiko smirked as she looked ready to kick any monster butt that they would happen to cross their path, even though any monsters that were about were stuck underground. Zakiko thought of them as suckers and fools as did her friends who told her to feel the same way and she wanted to keep her friends, so whatever they believed in, she believed in.

* * *

It took quite a while as they climbed up further and further. Zakiko tried to pass the time by singing to herself about what Ms. Rose said in school as Vee and Porsche led the way, both with greedy and scummy smirks on their faces. Frisk always thought of their sibling's friends as not real friends, but then again, what would they know what friends are like? They've never really had any friends due to being so shy and quiet around new people and all they had in life.

"You guys should go on ahead," Porsche spoke up. "I might trip and break a nail."

"...Seriously?" Zakiko deadpanned. "That's a little petty, don't you think?"

"Oh, petty?" Porsche huffed. "Aren't you our friend?"

"I am!" Zakiko panicked instantly. "We are friends!"

"Of course you are," Vee smirked. "Then you should go on ahead of us."

Frisk seemed to shake their head at their older sister. 

Zakiko looked down before bending down to their height. "Frisk, it's okay," she then said. "This is no time to play 'Chicken'. Don't you want me to keep my friends."

Frisk gave their sibling a long look at that question.

"Well, fine," Zakiko scoffed. "If that's how you're gonna be, then you can wait here for me."

Frisk looked a little sad at that, but they decided to stay put as that seemed like the smarter thing to do. Zakiko soon walked on ahead of Porsche and Vee and the three teenagers walked off together. Frisk put their hands to their mouth.

"See? Fine! Totally fine!" Zakiko told Frisk. "What could possibly go--" she then started to ask before gasping as she felt slippery before she cried out and began to fall down into the mountain edge.

Vee and Porsche looked a bit wide-eyed at that, though they didn't seem to try to help Zakiko. Frisk, however, looked scared and found themself going after Zakiko, though their left foot got caught in a broken root which began to make them trip and fall right after Zakiko. The two siblings then began to fall a very long way down and there didn't seem to be a way back up as the two landed face-first underground, though a big patch of yellow flowers broke their fall. 

"Are they dead?" Vee wondered.

"Does it matter?" Porsche replied.

* * *

**_Many, many, many miles down underground..._ **

"Ugh... My head..." Zakiko groaned as she rubbed her head before looking around. "Huh? What happened?"

"We fell." Frisk stated obviously.

"Thanks for the newsflash, Captain Obvious." Zakiko deadpanned.

"Well, you asked." Frisk retorted, defensively.

"I guess we're underground, but how do we--" Zakiko started to ask before she remembered what Ms. Rose told her and a bunch of other students in school. "There's no way out... **THERE'S NO WAY OUT!** " she then began to panic and started to hyperventilate. "I can't stay down here! I have a life! I gotta just! Just! Just! **WAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

Frisk then slapped their sister in the face to calm her down.

"Thanks, Frisk, I needed that..." Zakiko said, slowly calming down. "But either way, we gotta get out of here."

"Well, panicking is not gonna do anything," Frisk advised. "You always told me that, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember..." Zakiko sighed as she rubbed her face a bit from the slap. "I guess we better get up and look for some help."

"It beats sitting here and doing nothing." Frisk shrugged.

"All right, let's go," Zakiko replied as they walked together with her holding her hand out. "Come here."

Frisk took Zakiko's hand despite what happened before they fell and they soon walked all around. No one seemed to be around for a while before a yellow flower popped its head out from the ground and it seemed to have a face.

"Whoa!" Zakiko gasped as she saw the face while standing closely with Frisk as some bouncy music started to play.

"Hi, my name's Flowey! I'm your new best friend~" The flower began to greet them. "Welcome underground! Looks like you're new, Well, lucky for you guys, I can show you around!~"

"Sounds good to me." Zakiko remarked with a small smirk.

"Lots to do, so much to see, Spread the LOVE be friends with _me_ , Friends are made with love, LOVE's spread through pellets, here I've got a few!" Flowey beamed warmly at them. "Catch them, why don'tcha? Catch all that you can!~"

Zakiko and Frisk shrugged at each other as they tried to get what was called "friendliness pellets" as it sounded so sweet and promising. 

"Run into them, you fools!" Flowey then added.

"Wait, what?" Zakiko asked before she and Frisk were suddenly struck by the pellets as they suddenly looked hurt.

"Feeling woozy? Good, you're dumb!~" Flowey began to mock them right then. "You fell down, now I'll have fun!~" he then looked evil and fiendish. "Down here, there's one rule, KILL or you'll be KILLED, a lesson you'll soon learn, Level's of Violence, That's _my_ kind of LOVE! Spread when I slash and burn!~"

"What the heck, man?" Zakiko groaned as she held onto Frisk protectively. "What did we ever do to you?"

"Take heart, guys, You met your end, Falling to your true best friend!~" Flowey sang evilly as he looked like he was going to kill them right then and there. "I will not bow down, I will not suffer, I will not ever cry! This is the end of your very short path! Toodle-loo, bozos! **DIE!** ~"

Zakiko and Frisk held each other fearfully and looked very miserable as the "Friendliness Pellets" began to close in on them as this looked like the end. Not just to their new journey, but to their young and undeserving lives. However, before anything bad could happen, something soon sent the flower and pellets away and the flower let out a shriek of being hit.

* * *

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths~" A warm and soothing voice cooed.

"Mom?" Zakiko muttered a bit from how sweet and happy the voice sounded before looking over to see a goat woman with Frisk.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my children," The goat woman cooed, sounding a lot like a loving mother. "It is I, Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins!"

Frisk and Zakiko soon stood up as they felt attached to this woman already even if they had just met her. It seemed very nice to see an adult who was very comforting and supportive of them, even if she was a monster from the underground.

"Oh, dear children, you've fallen down~," Toriel began to soothe them from their fears. "It's dark and there's no one around to guide you through the dark, But please don't you worry your little heads, I'll be here to guide you along, Right here by your side, through the maze, and teach you the way~"

Zakiko wiped her eyes a bit as Toriel soon reached out, patting Frisk on the head gently and lovingly.

"Just take my hand, don't be afraid~," Toriel sang as she reached her hand out for Frisk then. "It has been so long since a human has come by here, You two remind me of love I'd once known."

"You could say that I know the feeling." Zakiko said, a bit tearfully.

"Please do not cry, it will be all right, I promise." Toriel smiled warmly at her, but took out a hanky for Zakiko.

Zakiko began to dry her eyes and blew her nose as she felt so emotional over what was happening to her and Frisk right now.

"Listen well, my dear children, you're going to grow up and learn all that~," Toriel continued to soothe them. "Life will teach you, your mother is always so proud, and you will never leave me!"

"Why would I _want_ to?!" Zakiko asked while nearly bawling.

"Here you two will stay, never will you be afraid, here with me~" Toriel soon continued. "You've fallen down, now get up! The underground isn't such an awful place to live, peacefully together and who would need to see the light of day?~"

Frisk and Zakiko soon followed behind Toriel as Zakiko felt a warm and loving sensation in her heart that she felt like she hadn't felt in a very long time. 

"Oh, my children, bathed in light, I know that you're scared, that you've fallen down, but Toriel will spare your lives~," Toriel smiled warmly as they soon smiled back as she led them through the ruins. "Come, my children, let's move on and live in my world and just maybe you could teach me, how you stay determined and strong~"

* * *

Frisk and Zakiko continued to follow after Toriel. However, Frisk playfully crinkled through the leaves for a little bit. Toriel giggled, amused by how cute that looked while Zakiko put her hands in her hoodie pocket before they continued to get to know the ruins. This was truly where the story began. They would learn about meeting new monsters and some puzzle-solving skills in their sudden new adventure. The monsters had to wonder if these humans would make friends or just kill them all? After all, in this world it was kill or be killed like Flowey had said. They never knew when an angel would fall.

They would love to make it out of the ruins themselves, but these requests and wishes would just fall on deaf ears. Zakiko and Frisk really enjoyed their time with Toriel so far as she really felt like the mother they desparately needed back home. Frisk and Zakiko were warned by Toriel as they got adjusted to their new surroundings that felt too good to be true. Almost like a dream. Even some things that didn't normally talk would talk to them, such as rocks who had certain ways they liked to be moved. A crying ghost was soon shown which made Frisk and Zakiko look very curious.

"My children, many monsters you meet in the underground may wish to harm you or block your way," Toriel advised. "But if you merely talk to them, you will find there is no conflict you cannot escape!"

"That sounds like great advice." Zakiko remarked.

"That's what I'm here for." Toriel smiled warmly.

Zakiko smiled back as she felt very touched.

"Go ahead!" Toriel soon urged a bit. "Try it out on this ghost!"

Zakiko and Frisk soon approached the ghost in the middle of the ground who seemed to be pretending to be asleep. 

"You're... Not much of a talker, are you?" Toriel asked the ghost oddly. "That's alright, I'm sure you--"

"DIE, GHOST!" Zakiko soon called out as she ran towards the ghost with a stick.

"My child, what are you--" Toriel began to ask Zakiko before panicking.

"Kill or be killed!" Zakiko glared. "I'm not letting some monster get between me and this adventure!"

"No! Put down the stick!" Toriel cried out as Zakiko began to hit the ghost with the stick. "Ghosts are not for hitting!"

"Oh..." The ghost groaned a bit as that hit him somehow. "Aw, jeez..."'

"My child!" Toriel cried while Frisk stood there blankly.

"A-A-Am I in your way?" The ghost asked them then. "Uh, hey... Hey, I'm sorry. My goodness... Yeah!"

Zakiko then suddenly stopped.

"Guess I look funny, I'm not real sunny though, no, no, no~," The ghost spoke to them. "Just pluggin' along, listening to the radio, I'm fine, excuse me, I'm sorry."

Frisk seemed to give the ghost a patient smile regardless of what their sister had done to him.

"Do what you gotta do, don't mind me, I'm not a barrel of sunshine~," The ghost replied through tears. "Even my tears are crying, Guess I'm in for a beating, Don't mind my frown, I'd just weigh you down, I'd just waste your time~"

"Oh... Now I feel bad." Zakiko said, biting her lip as she saw that certain other monsters had other feelings than murder or bloodshed.

"Incorporeal, sorry Toriel, I can barely rhyme~," The ghost continued to sing, sounding severally depressed with his existence. "Don't waste your life, Your pain and strife on a guy like me, Please stop it, slick, Put down that stick, Don't lower my HP~"

Zakiko looked at the stick and soon hit the ghost again, but stopped right again.

"I'm just sitting here, watching you try to hit me to be polite, you can't kill a ghost~," The ghost then told them. "We're kinda incorporeal... Yeah!"

"...I'm sorry," Zakiko said to him. "See, we're kinda new here, so we weren't really sure what to expect."

"It's okay, I guess," The ghost replied. "I'm just not really feeling up to it right now."

"You remind me a little of someone from school," Zakiko remarked. "I'm sorry, uh, Mr. Ghost?"

"I'm Napstablook," The ghost replied. "Look, I'm in your way. Why don't I just go?"

"Oh, no, please, wait, don't--" Zakiko tried to stop him, but it was too late as the ghost vanished from thin air. "...Leave. Oh, my..." she then pouted.

"You should not have hit him," Toriel told Zakiko. "That was not very nice."

"I-I'm sorry..." Zakiko sighed. "I wasn't sure what else to do."

"For now, you are forgiven," Toriel replied. "You have so much to learn about being underground. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Zakiko replied as Frisk nodded firmly.

"Good," Toriel nodded. "I suppose you've both done enough for one day. Please, allow me to bring you home."

"Home?" Zakiko repeated curiously.

"Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer," Toriel said before she began to lead the way. "Come, small ones!"

"...I'm not small." Zakiko pouted before she followed Frisk and Toriel, passing by an old tree that had more leaves all around it like in the season of Autumn.

* * *

They soon came across such a cute and tidy house which made them feel both comfortable and determined. This was where Toriel lived of course. 

"Do you smell that?" Toriel asked them as they came inside and were welcomed by a sweet smell. "Surprise! It's a butterscotch-cinnamon pie! I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here."

"It looks so comfortable and sweet..." Zakiko said softly and emotionally as she looked around with Frisk. 

Toriel smiled warmly at that. "Come, my children, Stay with me, I'll protect you and your dreams, Rest, my children, 'Neath the tree, Like its branches, Reach for me, so let me keep you safe and warm, here in my arms, Think of the life that we could live, the joy that it could give, Even if we're worlds apart, Stay in my heart, Some day when you have a choice to make, I hope you'll think of me~"

Frisk was brought to their very own bedroom with a comfortable bed and some stuffed animals. Toriel then decided to let Zakiko stay in her bed for the time being as both siblings looked exhausted from the long journey so far. 

"I see you have a cell phone," Toriel soon said to Zakiko. "Could I give you my number in case of an emergency?"

"Well... I guess that would be alright," Zakiko smiled sleepily as she slid her sneakers off and took her hoodie off to get comfortable. "I'm really sorry about that ghost."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be back," Toriel smiled back as she added her number on the phone before giving it back to Zakiko. "You get some rest and we'll share some of that pie later."

"Thanks... Mom..." Zakiko said softly as she took her phone back and put it on the nightstand beside her as she yawned sleepily. "See ya..."

Toriel smiled warmly before she turned the light out and shut the door to let Zakiko get some sleep.

* * *

Zakiko was about to drift off to sleep before she dug in her hoodie pocket and brought out a memento from back home and looked tearfully at it. There appeared to be an adult woman inside the photograph who strongly resembled Zakiko and Frisk as she felt her heart nearly breaking with tears in her eyes.

"Mom..." Zakiko said softly as she felt so comfortable around Toriel as she looked emotional at the photograph too and what had just happened to her and Frisk, heaving a shallow sigh. "It's hard to remember, Summer or winter, When she hasn't been there for me, A friend and companion, I can always depend on, My mother, that's who I mean~," she then started to sing to herself as she hugged the photograph before crying herself to sleep. "I've taken for granted, Seeds that she's planted, She's always behind everything, A teacher, a seeker, A both-arms-outreacher, My mother, that's who I mean~"

* * *

_There were memories of a very young Zakiko shown with a woman whose face that wasn't shown, wearing a purple/pink dress with a white apron with long dark brown hair who seemed to be playing with, eating with, and spending time with the teenage girl who was much younger than she was now._

* * *

"Wish I could slow down the hands of time, Keep things the way they are, If she said so, I would give her the world, If I could, I would~," Zakiko continued to sing as she had the memories before she was back in Toriel's bed while gently stroking the photograph. "My love and my laughter, From here ever after, Is all that she says that she needs, A friend and companion, I can always depend on, My mother, that's who I mean, My mother, that's who I mean, That's who I mean~" she then finished before she closed her eyes and began to fall fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the last song is from Alvin & the Chipmunks, but I thought it would be nice to let you guys get to know Zakiko a little better. Hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the first one. Remember, Read & Review, I'll be watching :P 


	3. Chapter 2: A Mother's Touch

Zakiko was shown to be fast asleep before her eyes widened with a slight scream before she looked bashful and nervous. "Oh, guys! Guys... I had the weirdest dream that me and Frisk climbed Mount Ebott and we fell--" she then said, thinking she was back with her friends before she found herself in a strange room and soon looked down to the floor and saw a plate of butterscotch pie waiting for her. "...Down and met... This goat lady..." she then finished softly and in surprise which told her that it wasn't a dream.

The pie looked very enticing and intriguing. Zakiko looked around before kneeling on the floor and picked up the plate and began to eat the pie. She beamed warmly as the sweet taste was sweeter than sugar or the butterscotch that covered it. It tasted like something she hadn't felt in oh-so-long. It tasted like... A mother's love. There was then a knock at her door and she put the plate down on her nightstand and soon walked over and opened the door to see a familiar face.

"Frisk."

"Hey," Frisk said to their sister. "Did you get a pie too?"

"Yeah, I did, it's all gone now though," Zakiko nodded. "It was a pretty magical and amazing taste."

"It sure was," Frisk agreed. "What should we do now?"

Zakiko paused thoughtfully. "...We can't stay in these ruins," she then said. "We have to go back home where we belong... Though this place is very nice. A lot nicer than our old place."

Frisk nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, let's go ask Mom--... I mean, Toriel, how to get out of here." Zakiko suggested.

Frisk nodded again before they soon went to walk out of their new bedrooms and went to see the kindly, maternal goat lady. They wandered around the cozy home for a little while before they soon found the woman reading a book by the fireplace with a whimsical smile on her face as she hummed a sweet tune to herself that almost sounded like a lullaby. At least, that's what Zakiko wanted to believe.

* * *

"Up already, I see?" Toriel greeted the two siblings. "Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your educations. This may come as a surprise to you, but I have always wanted to be a teacher." she then informed.

"Hm... I could kinda see that." Zakiko said with a small smile.

"Actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising," Toriel then said bashfully. "Still... I'm glad to have you two living here. Oh, did you want something?" she then asked since the two approached her.

"Um... When can we go home?" Zakiko then asked.

"G-Go home? What? ...This _is_ your home now," Toriel remarked. "Um, would you like to hear about this book I'm reading? It is called '72 Uses for Snails'. How about it?"

Zakiko and Frisk looked unsure about that and noticed how Toriel seemed to dodge their question for some unknown reason.

"Here is an exciting snail fact," Toriel began to tell them anyway. "Did you know that snails sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature? Interesting."

Zakiko and Frisk then looked blank-faced.

"Well, bother me if you need anything else." Toriel then told them.

"Toriel..." Zakiko sighed.

"Yes, my child?" Toriel smiled.

"How do we exit the ruins?" Zakiko asked. "This is nice and all, but me and Frisk need to go back home where we belong."

"...I have to do something," Toriel said urgently all of a sudden before she got up from her chair and went to leave the room. "Stay here."

"Did we do something bad?" Frisk pouted once the woman left.

"I don't know, Frisk, but we have to get out of here." Zakiko replied as they went to follow after Toriel.

The siblings went down the staircase and came out the front door and found Toriel a few inches ahead of them.

"You wish to know how to return 'home', do you not?" Toriel asked them as her voice seemed to sound firm and scary suddenly while not gentle and nurturing as before. "Ahead of you lies the end of the ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it."

"What?!" Zakiko gasped.

"No one will ever be able to leave again," Toriel continued mysteriously. "Now be good children and go upstairs."

Even though Toriel told them to go away, Zakiko kept on following before she noticed Frisk was heading back and went back to the bed left for them.

Zakiko rolled her eyes. "Frisk! Wake up!" she then shouted out. "I know Toriel is like the mother we've both missed over the years, but we can't stay here forever!"

"You always ruin my fun." Frisk complained.

"Well, I'm sorry, Frisk, but we belong with other humans, we have to go back to our real friends," Zakiko told Frisk. "Like Vee and Porsche."

Frisk frowned at the mention of those two, especially with leaving like this. Frisk then took Zakiko's hand and they went to go back to following after Toriel.

* * *

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate," Toriel said coldly without even looking at them. "I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naïve children. If you leave the ruins... They... Asgore... Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Go to your rooms."

Zakiko and Frisk both felt struck by the warning. The two though felt determined to not stay down here any longer as they had to get going. 

"Do not try to stop me," Toriel said sharply as she walked away from them. "This is your final warning."

"I'm sorry, Toriel, but we--" Zakiko tried to explain.

"You want to leave so badly?" Toriel asked firmly as her tone grew as cold as ice. "Hmph... You are just like the others."

Frisk and Zakiko stepped back as that sounded very scary and overwhelming. 

"There is only one solution to this... Prove yourselves!" Toriel soon said sharply and aggressively. "Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!"

Suddenly, the way out was blocked as Frisk and Zakiko were trapped in a battle of mortal combat. It had come down to all of this and this was very scary now. Zakiko began to regret asking about going back home and apologized to Frisk that it had to come down to this. 

"Oh, my children, didn't you listen to me?~" Toriel began to sing as she got ready for a battle against them. "Well... You could still turn back and we could go finish that pie, Why can't you just be happy? I don't want you to leave this happy home~"

Frisk and Zakiko did their best to avoid Toriel's fireballs, though ironically, the bitter betrayal hurt worse than the scalding flames. 

"It's not safe for a child out there alone~," Toriel continued, though it seemed to hurt her more than it hurt them to fight like this. "Didn't you listen to me?, If you go, I just want you to know, You can't come back, I know what's best, you'll be hurt, Don't be a fool and please understand, I'm doing this for you, Think what you're doing~"

"We're very sorry and we do really love you~" Zakiko sang back.

"And I love you too~," Toriel replied. "If you will not fight back, The world will attack, You will not survive, You can't come back home, Can't come back alive~"

"I've been Frisk's parents for a long time and I've only had my pride~" Zakiko sang tearfully as she protected her sibling as best as possible.

"If this is what you decide, then know I did what I could~," Toriel frowned as her attacks got slower and she seemed to be missing hitting them on purpose. "Wondering if I did what I should, oh, my children, please be good~" 

Zakiko wiped her eyes as she hugged Frisk before sniffling a little. "Toriel, I'm sorry... We just can't stay here forever," she then said. "Your pie was great though."

Toriel sighed as she was broken on the inside and tried her best to hold in any tears that she had. "I know you want to go home, but... But please... Go upstairs now..." she then told them emotionally before smiling sadly. "I promise I will take care of you here. I know we do not have much, but... We can have a good life here."

Zakiko just bowed her head with a small sigh.

"...Why are you making this so difficult?" Toriel asked tenderly. "Please, go upstairs."

"...I'm sorry, we just can't..." Zakiko said. "It's just... We have to... I gotta... Toriel, I--"

"No. I understand," Toriel cut her off, a bit sharp, but still sad. "If you truly wish to leave, I will not stop you."

Zakiko looked surprised through her remaining tears before wiping them with her sleeve. 

"However, when you leave... Please, do not come back." Toriel then told them.

"Toriel..." Zakiko's voice cracked.

Toriel let out a very weak laugh. "Pathetic, is it not?" she then asked. "I could not save a single child."

"No... It's not pathetic..." Zakiko said softly. "...It was nice to have a mom help us out again... It feels like it's been hundreds of years since we've had a real mom."

Toriel looked back at them and soon knelt down to hug both of them emotionally. Frisk and Zakiko felt surprised, but enjoyed the hug as much as they possibly could. 

"Couldn't save the children who've fallen down, but the ruins get very small around~," Toriel sang as she held and soothed them. "You'd be unhappy here, Expectations, loneliness, and fear, I'll put them aside, For you, I cannot still be by your side~" she then stood up and went to go back home. "I wish I could, my children please be good~"

The siblings turned around as she began to walk away, looking back at them one last time.

"Please be good... And I'll miss you, my children." Toriel said softly and she soon left and seemed to disappear within the darkness.

Frisk and Zakiko looked at Toriel one last time and they bowed their heads before walking off slowly as they came up to the doors. They soon walked down a very long hallway and soon came back to where they started and saw a familiar flowery face.

"Oh. It's you." Zakiko said, a bit bitterly.

"Howdy! You didn't forget about your best friend Flowey, did ya?" Flowey chuckled once he saw them. "I bet you feel great, You're not a killer, You think that you're so sma-a-art? It's kill or be killed, you'll play by my rules, this is barely the start~"

"Look, we're not in the mood, okay?" Zakiko glared.

"Touchy!" Flowey chuckled. "I wonder what will you do, meeting one as bold as you, Will you tire of trying, kill in frustration, live in the world I run?, I am the prince, don't worry, little monarch, this is going to be fuuun!~"

Zakiko and Frisk just stared right through the flower.

"Not killing anybody? Ha! That's a wonderful idea!" Flowey smirked before leaving them alone. "Good luck with that."

"C'mon, Frisk." Zakiko said with an eye roll before they walked through a doorway and soon left the world they were in.

* * *

Suddenly, the two siblings were in a snow-covered ground before Frisk shook chills from the sudden coldness.

"Hm... When I was a kid I loved snow," Zakiko said. "Now it feels like a cold, wet, sandy Hell."

"You said Hell." Frisk piped up.

"And you're a walking mushroom," Zakiko retorted with a smirk. She then attempted to call Toriel's number on their new cell phone, but nobody picked up which made her heave a sharp sigh. "This just got real."

And so, they walked along as they stepped out into the darkness, setting out into a world far below and they weren't sure what to expect or who they would meet as they continued their journey to make it back home with the other humans. To Zakiko's friends. Her real friends after all. Why would she waste her precious time befriending monsters, right? Someone soon crept up right behind them which began to make Zakiko feel like she was in a horror movie. They soon came to a bridge which made a pair of footsteps crunch behind them from the snow.

"Humans... Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" A dark voice asked from right behind them. "Turn around and shake my hand."

Zakiko felt startled, but soon slowly turned around and took the hand that was held out to her before she pressed her hand against it. However, once she did, there was a farting sound heard before a toothy grin was shown and it appeared to be a skeleton who looked a bit fat and a bit of a slob. He reminded Zakiko of Coach Johnny from 3rd Period Gym who was always a sweaty fat guy who she swore always ate from a box of donuts and sitting in a lawnchair whenever he made the students do their exercises.

"The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick!" The skeleton chuckled. "It's always funny!"

"Uh... Yeah, I guess..." Zakiko blinked. "...What the heck was that about?"

"Anyways, you guys are humans, right?" The skeleton asked them. "That's hilarious! I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton."

"Uh, hi, Sans," Zakiko replied. "I'm Zakiko and this is Frisk," she then introduced. "What're you doing here?" she then asked him.

"I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but ya know, I don't really care about capturing anybody," Sans then explained. "Now my brother, Papyrus, he's a human-hunting fanatic!"

"I hope he's not like General Zaroff." Zakiko said nervously.

"I dunno who that is, but hey, I think that's him over there," Sans replied before he looked over ahead. "I have an idea! Go through this gate thingy."

"You sure?" Zakiko asked.

"Yeah, go right through," Sans nodded. "My bro made the bars way too wide to stop anyone."

They soon walked through the gate before Sans suddenly stopped them.

"All right, Z, you go hide behind a tree while your little pal here goes hide behind this conveniently shaped lamp." Sans then suggested.

The two human siblings then went to hide away before the other skeleton who was tall and evil-looking soon walked on by. He looked like a villain you would see in a cheesy Saturday Morning Cartoon who was always over-the-top and dramatic that you could never take them seriously as the characters in the cartoon did.

"Sup, Bro?" Sans greeted.

"You know what's 'sup', Brother!" Papyrus snapped. "You just hang around outside your station! What are you even doing?!"

"Staring at this lamp," Sans grinned. "It's really cool! Do you wanna look?"

Zakiko gasped fearfully and nervously. What the heck was Sans doing?! They just met him and he already sold them out?

" **NO! I DON'T HAVE _TIME_ FOR THAT!**" Papyrus complained as he stomped his feet in irritability. "What if a human comes through here?! I want to be ready! I will be the one... I must be the one... I will capture a human! Then, I, The Great Papyrus, will get all the things I utterly deserve!" he then smirked as he struck a pose and his cape even flowed in the wind. "Respect! Recognition! I will finally be able to join the royal guard! People will ask to be my friend." 

"Man, this guy loves himself a little too much." Zakiko snarked to herself as Papyrus continued to boastfully monologue about himself.

Sans soon cracked a few jokes to Papyrus just to mess with him. That was just how brothers were with each other sometimes. The villainous skeleton soon stormed off to get ready for his puzzles which made Zakiko curious about them.

"Okay, you can come out now." Sans told Zakiko and Frisk.

The two siblings soon came out once the coast was clear.

"You guys oughta get goin'," Sans advised before he winked at them. "He might come back and if he does, you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

"Uh, well, okay," Zakiko shrugged. "Thanks for the help, Sans."

But just as Frisk and Zakiko were about to leave...

"Actually, hey. Hate to bother ya, but can ya do me a favor?" Sans called to them which made them suddenly stop and face him. "I was thinkin'... My brother's been kinda down lately. He's never seen a human before and seein' you just might make his day."

"Uh..." Zakiko paused with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, he's not dangerous," Sans reassured. "Even if he tries to be. Thanks a million! I'll be up ahead." he then walked off.

"...Well, that was interesting." Frisk remarked once they were alone.

"Yeah, it sure was," Zakiko said. "I'm not sure about Sans and Papyrus, but we still have to try to find a way home. No matter how long it takes. We have to hold onto our determination and bravery as much as we can muster." she then proclaimed as strongly as she could.

"Speaking of 'muster', there's a bottle of some behind this station," Frisk said as they checked behind the station that Papyrus complained to Sans about. "And ketchup... And relish."

"Not that kind of 'muster', Frisk." Zakiko said with a face-palm. 

"Oops. Sorry." Frisk replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so how was that? No, this has nothing to do with Cartoon Network City or Cherry's Adventures. This is a story I just thought I'd make for a bit of fun without major help from collab partners. I'd like to ask you how you feel about Frisk being selectively mute and if I should keep it or not. This is also a bit loosely based on the Undertale musical that you can find on YouTube, so let me know in the reviews of how you feel or think about this. I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
